


United

by Shinkukka



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, no idols au, non linear, this is so vanilla it hurts me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkukka/pseuds/Shinkukka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Eichi, Wataru would always be like a red rose, so he kept sending mostly them or always at least one of them to Wataru whenever he had a show.<br/>To Wataru, Eichi was his white rose, his best kept secret that he still, in a way, advertised to the whole world in his magic tricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	United

**Author's Note:**

> im so gay and this is so bad because im bad, also I wrote this during night and this hasn't been proofed or checked at all and I might've been a little drunk for like half the time  
> anyways im so sorry

Since the first show Eichi had gone to see, he sent flowers for Wataru. Whether it was a play by the theatre club or his own one man show, Eichi attended all of them, and bought flowers. At the same time, no one understood why the student council president, the feared and hated Emperor would attend to something like Wataru’s shows, and to be frank, neither really did Eichi himself.

 

* * *

 

It had all started in their second year (though if you wanted to be specific, they had both acknowledged each other already during their first year), when the Theatre club president had sent Wataru to do his bidding at the student council. It had been a late afternoon, and only Eichi was still around. Then it had all gone downhill, when they found themselves locked in the student council room.

After spending 20 minutes in almost silence, trying to get the door open, Eichi gave up. This was it. They wouldn’t get out before morning, and by then he was probably dead already. He didn’t have his medication with him, and spending the whole night with Wataru of all the people wasn’t on Eichi’s bucket list.

Eichi was woken from his thoughts by Wataru opening one of the windows and looking to the ground. The student council room was on third floor.

“Even if I am desperate to get out of possibly staying here the whole night with you I am not desperate enough to actually jump out of a window, if that’s what you are thinking.”

Wataru turned to look at him with an amused look. “Fine, I won’t jump out of the window,” he only said, and walked away from the window, sitting down to where he had been filling the forms to use the auditorium earlier. “Might as well make ourselves comfortable then?”

Eichi sighed, but sat down at his desk. He placed his head on his hands, his brains working out ways to get the door open and away from here. He could always call Keito, but the probability was that he wouldn’t believe and therefore wouldn’t help. So Keito was ruled out. He didn’t know was any of the staff still around, nor how to contact someone who were still around, so that got ruled out too.

“There’s no point in thinking this over. Either the situation will sort itself out,” Wataru said, his smile taking a tiny edge into a smirk before continuing, “or we could both jump out of the window.

 

* * *

 

The first time Eichi sent flowers to Wataru’s show, it was only a single red rose.

The next day, when Wataru came over to see Eichi in the student council room during lunch break, the first thing he said, was “Did you know that red roses can symbolize true love?”

Eichi should’ve known that.

 

* * *

 

Wataru doesn’t really know how it happened, or when it happened. He’s also pretty sure that neither does Eichi. It just felt like everything fell into the right place. Like it was always meant to be just where it was. It didn’t really change anything between them though, which was good in its own way. They didn’t want anyone to know, and everyone had nothing to guess from. It was only in the moments where there were just the two of them that they let anything happen.

 

* * *

 

Spring was a busy time for the student council. There were new students trying to find their way around, and clubs recruiting, submitting budgeting plans and making reservations for the gym and other rooms. Wataru could also see that on Eichi’s workload.

By now, Wataru had learned about Eichi’s condition. He also knew about Eichi’s fears, family, his childhood and future plans dictated by his parents. What he knew best though, was Eichi’s need to be perfect in everything he did. He himself shared that with him, in the end. So he spent his afternoons that weren’t taken up by the Theatre club in the student council room, watching over Eichi while he worked.

When Eichi moved on to a yet another pile of forms, Wataru got up from his seat, where he had been quietly observing Eichi, how the slowly setting sun shone through the windows and hit Eichi’s hair, making it look like gold, how Eichi’s blue eyes were full of concentration as he read through the forms, with his mouth in a small frown, lifting only momentarily to a small hint of a smile when he came across a form that was filled properly-

“Let me take it from here on, take a small break,” he said with a soft voice.

Eichi turned his gaze from the paper he was holding at the moment, and Wataru could read from his eyes that he was about to refuse his offer, and very impolitely.

“Ah, don’t say a word, even Your Majesty; the mighty Emperor needs to take a break once in a while. And since Keito isn’t here to do it for you, you should leave it for your Hibiki Wataru,” Wataru said, now with his usual ensemble, bowing and all. He was, in the end, the only person allowed to call Eichi an Emperor to his face without Eichi taking it as an insult.

Eichi sighed. “ _Fine_ , I’ll take a break, but only for a few minutes.”

“Yes, yes, now just leave this to me and I shall work my magic.”

Eichi surrendered the pile of forms to Wataru, who had moved a chair to the front of his desk, taking a seat right there. Folding his hands on the desk, Eichi laid his head down taking his turn to admire Wataru in the light of the late afternoon sun.

 

Wataru was the most beautiful thing Eichi has ever remembered seeing.

There was not a thing in Wataru that Eichi didn’t come to like. He loved the way his eyes seemed to light up no matter what, how his hands were surprisingly soft, much like his long hair that was almost a form of therapy for Eichi to comb through.

Wataru was perfect.

 

* * *

 

A while after it, Wataru stops using any flowers that aren’t white roses. All his magic tricks that require flowers are now done with white roses. If he brings bouquets to the student council room, they consist of mostly white roses. It’s because he now has a secret to hold, and a secret wouldn’t be any fun if you can’t flaunt about it. But he knows Eichi doesn’t want it to get around, and he himself doesn’t want that either. So he does it in secret, in a way no one will get it, but he has the feeling of sharing the fact that he has a secret.

 

* * *

 

Sometimes Wataru steals Eichi away during their lunch break. They’ve found a small corner in the library, where no one ever goes. It’s more like a side room really, probably meant to be a smaller studying place with a small sofa and a coffee table, but either no one really likes the place, or they are the only ones who even know of it. Either way, it gives them a place to relax together, in peace.

They would often talk about mundane things, like the adventures of Keito trying to keep the student council in line, or how Eichi’s last Tea club meeting went or how Wataru had once again aggravated his underclassmen in the Theatre club. They both recognized their bad eating habits and would often try to eat something during their time together, so neither could nag to the other about not eating. And Wataru would bring tea with him. Oh how Eichi loved Wataru’s tea.

But today, Eichi desperately needed at least a small nap. He knew it, and he knew Wataru knew it. That was probably the biggest reason the boy had dragged him out of the student council room faster than anyone could say “ _amazing_ ”.

So when they got to the room, the first thing he did was to crash down on the sofa and lie down, hogging all the space.

“Oh, should I just leave Your Majesty here to get comfortable on his own?” Wataru asked with amusement in his voice. He walked to the side of Eichi’s head, leaning on the sofa a little.

“Hmmm,” Eichi hummed as if giving Wataru’s suggestion some thought. “Maybe you have a point. Though I think I’ll need a pillow other than the armrest. We wouldn’t want my neck to cramp later on.”

With that, Eichi proceeded to lift himself up, enough for Wataru to get under him, before lying back down, now with his head on Wataru’s lap. Eichi generally wasn’t a person capable of napping in the middle of the day but like in many other things as well, Wataru worked like magic for him.

Since the sofa was annoyingly small for a person to lie on, Eichi turned his back against the backrest and curled up. Once again the two fell into a newly familiar routine, with Eichi closing his eyes as soon as he felt Wataru’s fingers slowly comb through his hair. He also heard Wataru’s quiet, soft humming, feeling the sleep take over him.

“Sleep well, _Eichi_ ”, was the last thing he heard, no more than a barely audible whisper, that made his insides burn with something so right, yet so unfamiliar, even when falling asleep.

 

In moments like this Wataru felt like he was dying inside but in a good way.

The most feared person in the whole school, sleeping softly in his presence, completely vulnerable. It was a lot from Eichi and Wataru took every second of it in and enjoyed.

These were his moments, something that belonged only to him and to no one else.

 

* * *

 

They both knew that Keito had known from day one that something was going on. It was an unspoken acknowledgement between them that Keito would’ve noticed something was up from day one onwards. Likewise they seemed to have come to an unspoken agreement with Keito, because until this day he still hadn’t said a word, probably wouldn’t either. What they hadn’t thought of, was someone other than Keito figuring them out that fast.

 

* * *

 

It was yet another lunch break spent in the student council room for Eichi. There wasn’t anything urgent or time consuming on the student council platter for the moment, but Eichi always strived to a better performance. So there he was, going through old files with Keito.

“That Hibiki didn’t come by today,” was how Keito opened a conversation between them.

“Wataru has an opening night coming up, so the Theatre club has reserved the auditorium for extra practice during lunch breaks,” was how Eichi closed the conversation.

Keito just huffed at him, deciding it was better to just leave it at that and return to the files. It didn’t take long for someone to knock on the door. Keito looked up at Eichi, whose attention was completely taken by the few sheets of paper in his hands. Or so he wanted Keito to believe, that deceiving bastard. Nonetheless Keito got up to open the door. The person behind it was someone he least expected to see knocking on the student council’s room.

“Looks like someone else has come in his stead,” he said turning to look at Eichi. “I’ll be leaving you two to it. Please don’t kill each other.”

Eichi finally lifted his gaze from the papers to find none other than an annoyed Rei Sakuma standing in front of him.

“I _know_ there is something going on, so no need trying to deny it,” he started, while closing the space between them in few long steps, resting his hands at the edge of Eichi’s desk.

“So give one good reason for me to not punch you right now,” he hissed, eyes narrowing.

An ordinary person might’ve been intimidated by Rei’s aggressive demeanour, but Eichi was no ordinary person. He was the Emperor. And he wasn’t backing down when a crystal clear challenge was laid out in front of him. Instead he just smiled; a nonchalant, devilish smile.

“Hmmm? So only one reason is enough for you? Because I’m sure I could come up with several,” he countered.

Rei grit his teeth, and Eichi could tell even without looking that both his hands were curled into fists, already at that point.

“ _Listen_ , Tenshouin, and listen well. Wataru is a good person. I want nothing but the best for him. But he’s also my friend, and so be it, I will respect his own decisions, even if he decides on you. So let me make this clear for you, Tenshouin. If you _ever_ hurt Wataru in _any kind of way_ , I will find you, and I will destroy you-“

“I have no intention to hurt Wataru,” Eichi cut Rei off. His smile had dropped his face now in a dead serious gaze.

This took Rei by surprise. His eyes widened a little and he was quiet for a moment.

“Then I’m glad we are on the same page,” Rei deadpanned, turned around and walked for the door.

“Just so you know I’m only keeping this a secret for Wataru. If it’s what he wishes, I won’t meddle with it. If it wasn’t for Wataru, half the world would already know.” Without waiting for an answer, Rei walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Eichi visibly slumped in his seat, dropping himself on his desk. It was exhausting to deal with Rei in any way, and he knowing could be a threat. Eichi could always keep Keito quiet, but anyone else could be a problem. He just had to take Rei’s word for it and Eichi hated that.

 

But he had truly meant it, when he said he didn’t have any intention to hurt Wataru. Quite the contrary, he was as ready to fight for Wataru’s sake as Rei was.

And he knew that Wataru was ready to do the same but tenfold.

But that’s just how Wataru is, and Eichi didn’t feel as bad.

 

* * *

 

Sometimes they went out together. Wataru would bring Eichi to the most common places, and Eichi would love it, because he never had the chance to experience them before. Sometimes Rei and Kanata would help Wataru to sneak Eichi out, not to Rei’s pleasure.

 

But the one thing that didn’t change in their relationship was roses.

To Eichi, Wataru would always be like a red rose, so he kept sending mostly them or always at least one of them to Wataru whenever he had a show.

To Wataru, Eichi was his white rose, his best kept secret that he still, in a way, advertised to the whole world in his magic tricks.

But together, as a red rose and a white rose, they were a pair. They were united.


End file.
